


Obvious

by ink_writes16



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck teasing Eddie, Fluff, M/M, These dancey boys, and then being absolutely smitten, it could be either so, non established, or established
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_writes16/pseuds/ink_writes16
Summary: “I can’t believe I’ve never seen these,” Buck laughed, leaning closer to Christopher as Pepa presented a new picture.“What is that one from?” Christopher asked, pointing to one of the many pictures from Eddie’s childhood that were strewn about the coffee table.“Ah, that was from the dance contest.“Oh?”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 12
Kudos: 236





	Obvious

“I can’t believe I’ve never seen these,” Buck laughed, leaning closer to Christopher as Pepa presented a new picture.

“What is that one from?” Christopher asked, pointing to one of the many pictures from Eddie’s childhood that were strewn about the coffee table.

“Ah, that was from the dance contest.

“ _Oh?_ ”

“He nearly won too.”

Buck let out a small laugh and looked at Pepa with a wide grin. “He did, did he?” She nodded and he made a mental note to circle back to that.

Eddie came around the corner and stopped, looking between the three of them on the couch and then to the pictures on the table, his face turning red. “Uh, Buck, wha-what are you doing here?”

“I told you I would watch Chris today, remember?” Buck met his gaze with a shit eating grin. 

“We just got off a twenty four,” Eddie said, as if he should still be home.

“Twelve hours ago.” He picked up the picture that Chris had pointed out. “Tell me about this, would you?”

Eddie took a breath and made a face that made Buck want to kiss him. _“_ Tía, you said you had an appointment to go to?”

She threw her hands up. “Aye, you’re right.” She pressed a kiss to Christopher’s head, which made the kid laugh a little, and she squeezed Buck’s shoulder. “I will see you both soon?” 

The question was more directed at Buck than anyone. He glanced at Eddie, who just crossed his arms, the answer as much of a mystery to him as it was to Buck. 

“Uh, yeah, I hope so.” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Eddie look at the floor with a smile. “Thank you for all of these amazing pictures and stories, I can’t wait to hear more.”

“Well, my nephew can tell you more.” She stood and kissed Eddie on the cheek. “Bye, you three.”

“Bye, Pepa!” Chris said with a smile.

“Hey, Chris, why don’t you go get your stuff and we can go, okay?” Buck said, handing him his crutches. “You got it?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fast.”

“Alright, Superman.” He watched with a smile. Eddie moved to clean the pictures and grabbed at the one in Buck’s hand, but the blond pulled his hand away too fast. “Nonono, I need _context_.”

“Absolutely not, Buckley,” he said, reaching for it again. “Give me the picture.”

Buck shook his head and ducked under Eddie’s arm, moving away from him as he examined the picture again. “You know, the ladies would be _swooning_ over this fancy red suit.”

Eddie groaned and held his hand out again, about to offer a ransom of some sort but was interrupted by the sound of Chris coming down the hall.

“Buck, are you coming?” 

“Right behind you, bud,” he grinned, making sure Eddie knew he was slipping the photo into his back pocket.

“Oh, come on,” Eddie said quietly, a hint of desperation in his voice. Buck just smiled wider and opened the door for Christopher, winking at Eddie before closing the door behind him.

Once he’d helped Christopher settle in his seat, he glanced at the missed message on his phone.

_Eddie:_

_If Hen or Chimney find out about that picture I won’t talk to you for a week._

He just smiled to himself as he pulled out into the street and headed for the park.

__

A few weeks passed and the picture slipped to the backs of their minds. Eddie had let Buck keep the picture, only under the condition that no one _ever_ saw it.

After one particularly bad shift, Buck and Eddie were sitting on Eddie’s couch, each with a beer in hand; Eddie was flipping through Netflix and Buck was leaning back against his shoulder, scrolling social media.

“Hey, Eds?”

“Hm” was all he responded with and Buck paused, shifting to face him.

“Teach me to dance?”

Eddie froze, his thumb poised over the button on the remote. “What?”

Buck shrugged, “I’m not very good at it and you almost won a dance contest-“

“-Allegedly.”

“Come on,” he whined, “what if I start dating a girl who likes to dance, and I can’t take her dancing because _I can’t dance_.”

He noticed Eddie stiffen a little bit and took a drink. “Buck-“

“Please.”

Eddie watched him for a moment and sighed. “Get up,” he mumbled, moving the coffee table out of the way. “Okay, what style?”

“You know more than one?”

“Of _course_ , I know more than one.”

Buck grinned. “Keep it simple, I’m pretty bad.”

“Uh, okay, well, we’ll do a waltz.”

He grabbed Buck’s wrist and pulled him close, holding one hand out away from them and putting his other hand on Buck’s hip- _very_ distractingly, he might add. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped. Eddie raised an eyebrow.

“Your other hand goes on my shoulder.”

“Oh, right. Uh, aren’t waltz’s supposed to be difficult?”

Eddie shook his head, “you’ll be fine.”

He started to explain the basic steps and Buck _tried_ to focus, he really did, but when Eddie pulled him even closer, he _conveniently_ forgot everything he had just told him. He tripped a little and fell against Eddie, stuttering out an apology.

“It’s fine, Buck,” he said with a laugh, his voice impossibly patient. “Let’s try again.”

Buck smiled a little bit and they kept trying. Every time Buck messed up, it made Eddie laugh, and he _loved_ it. He did try to get it right but, as they kept moving and turning, he got less and less embarrassed by his missteps. Because at least he got to hear Eddie’s laugh. Eddie’s eyes met his and he realized he’d been staring. And that his dance partner had said something, something that he’d been too distracted to hear.

“S-sorry, what did you say?”

Eddie’s smile widened. “I said, you’re getting better, not stepping on my toes as much.”

“Right…”

Eddie furrowed his brows a little bit. “You okay?”

Buck nodded and smiled. “Yeah, perfect.”


End file.
